


Oikawa's Story of Scars

by Anna_Wen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wen/pseuds/Anna_Wen
Summary: I am robbed of freedom, speech and equality...I am a flat ass and my opinions or words aren't worth anything. I am just a wannabe volleyball player prodigy who works so hard until he gets his knee injured.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Oikawa's Story of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> THIS IS AN ANGST STORY WITH A HAPPY ENDING! THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OR TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Also, Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren't lovers in the starting.

_Aoba Jhosai's Bitches_

Oikawa: Ya~hoo

Kyoutani: Now what? I am busy 

Iwaizumi: ^

Makki: Did somebody break up with you again?

Mattsun: You want some 'beauty sleep'?

Oikawa: GUysss~ NoOooo~ Listen to me!

Kumini: Last time you said that, it was a prank. 

Watari: I hope it's not a prank.

Iwaizumi: WHat Trashykawa, stop beating around the bush and come straight to the point! 

Kindaichi: What's happening? 

Yahaba: Back read 

Oikawa: It's not a prank, do you guys want to have waffles with me? :D

Kyoutani: Are you serious? You messaged me for such a thing? 

Makki: I am sorry I am very busy. 

Kumini: I am not interested 

Mattsun: I am not in a mood 

Iwaizumi: I am very busy, I can't 

Kindaichi: I am with my family right now, I can't, sorry. 

Watari: I have to attend my cousin's birthday

Oikawa: It's okay, I understand! Maybe next time! 

**In reality**

**Oikawa's POV**

I waited for half-an-hour for their responses, but, it never came. Maybe they were busy, at least they read the message and the response was, I think, mutual between all of us. I put my phone on the bed and got up. 

_Oh well, I have to get the steaming waffles for myself._

I wear my beige coat and wrap a grey scarf around my neck. I took my specs and wallet before leaving. Locking the door of my house, I head outside. It is very cold today, but, that wasn't enough to diminish the sugar rush I have right now surging through my body and even so, I am craving for waffles. 

I am so weird. 

I reach the park where the waffle food truck was always stationed. I smile widely and jog towards the truck as if it was going to leave the area at any time. The man behind the counter smiled crookedly at me; he seemed tired of all the work he was doing. I gave a smile back and looked at the list of so many waffles. 

"May I have the Chocolate Chip Waffle with Hot Cranberry Sauce?" I asked. 

"Coming right up!" He said as he went to make my waffles. 

I waited excitedly for the waffle to be ready. I peeked behind the counter how the many was making the waffles. He was whisking a batter in a bowl and it looked oddly satisfying; he added chocolate chips and vanilla extract and poured the content in the waffle maker. 

I started drooling. I couldn't wait for that heavenly waffle to come in my hands so that I could just start eating it already, goddammit! 

"Is that Oikawa Tooru?" I heard an unfamiliar voice. 

I turned around to see Miya Atsumu. The starting line up setter of Inarizaki, a school in the Hyogo prefecture. "Are you Miya Atsumu?" I asked.

"Yeah," He paused. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." We both shook hands in greeting. "So, why are you in Miyagi?" I asked.

"Ah, I am here to visit my grandmother here." He replied.

"Oh, okay." 

"So... the rumors are true. You do have a flat ass." 

I whipped my head so quickly at him, I feared that my neck was going to break. I narrow my eyes at him and study him carefully; he looks very cocky right now. 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You sure are really pretty. But seriously, your flat ass had to ruin everything." 

I mean, the 'flat ass king' thing is all a mere joke, right? My friends said that all in a good day's joke. But, to hear it from a stranger, it was quite offensive. I am not used to anyone calling me a flat ass than my teammates...

"Excuse me?" I asked, quite offended.

The blonde Miya rose his hands in surrender. "Not my words, bro. It's all on Pictogram (A/N: I have to change the name so I don't get reported)." 

I fished out my phone from my pocket of my coat. Opening the app, I just went through a few posts and scrolled further down to look where all of this was written. 

"I don't see anything here..." I pointed out. 

"Just search the flat ass King." He paused and looked at me. "But, I don't know if you want to have a look at it, because it is really messe-" 

I widened my eyes at the several posts related to the search.

'I don't know what Oikawa thinks of himself, he is a flat ass.'

'Bet his boyfriends/girlfriends were really tired of being fucked by/fucking a flat ass.'

'He is so stupid. I mean, he is so cocky despite having a flat ass. If I were him, I would have never even boast about myself.' 

'He can go fuck himself with that flat ass.'

'Who does he think he is? He literally thinks he is the best, when in reality nobody even cares about him.'

'He is fake.' 

I felt tears threatening to come out of my eyes. What did I do deserve such a treatment? Was I that mean? That bad? That rude? Did I come off as a show off when I just want to hide my insecurities by loving myself a bit more? 

"Hey man, you okay?" Atsumu's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! It's nothing. They are just haters." I waved off as I smiled at him.

"Excuse me, here is your order." The man said.

"Thank you so much!" I said faking happiness as I took the waffle and had a bite. "I am sorry Atsumu, I have to leave." I said. 

Atsumu nodded and I left as soon as he showed the gesture. Dashing out of the park, I brisk walk to my house. My heart was beating against my chest, it was pounding so hard, I hate the sick feeling that is swirling in my stomach. 

Why am I hated so much? 

I open the door of my house, only to see it was unlocked. That means my parents were home; smiling a bit and wanting to seek comfort from them, I entered the house. 

"I am home!" I said as I rushed to my mom for a hug.

"Where were you Tooru?" She asked angrily. 

I was confused. Why was mom angry at me? 

"I was out buying waffles mom." I said truthfully.

"What did I say about going out? I told you are in your 3rd year of high school and you need to study. Go back to your room and study. There will be no dinner for you until you complete two chapters from your science textbook." 

I just stood there watching the floor with great interest as I clenched my fists. Looking at my mom again, I smiled like an obedient child and nodded. 

"Yes mom." 

"Now go off." She said.

I calmly walk up the stairs to my room and decided to talk to my friends a bit and forget about the pain, then study as mom said, get the dinner and sleep. I clutched at my shirt and let the pain consume me slowly. 

It is so painful...

I open up my texts and go to our group chat. I hoped Mattsun and Makki could bring up memes and make me laugh away the pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aoba Jhosai Bitches_

Oikawa: Hey guys, are you free? :)

Iwaizumi: I am sorry, I am busy.

Everyone else: ^^

Yahaba: Sorry.

Oikawa: It's no problem. I was just being inconsiderate. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I switched my phone and lay on my bed. Looks like nobody wants to talk to me right now; I grabbed on my alien plushie and hugged it tighter begging it to wrap its arms around me. 

No one hugged me from behind. I was always clingy because I felt safer this way, I was rest assured that I had someone by my side. But, I never knew how it felt when someone wrapped their arms around the back in a safe manner. 

I cried silently while hugging the plushie which has been with me for almost 8 years... It accompanied me when I was sad, angry or happy. I knew the plushie wouldn't judge me, question me, or tell me to 'grow up and become a man'. 

I never was such a cocky boy in my life. I was more of a boy, who wanted nothing but respect and recognition. A boy who wanted to achieve his dreams, someone who people regonized me for my hard work, not results. 

I came to this position because I worked hard to the extent I injured my knee. I did not go for the Shiratorizawa scholarship but the Aoba Jhosai one because I wanted Iwa-chan by my side. I wanted him to know that I was there for him and maybe reassure myself that I wasn't alone. 

I cried harder until I fell into a deep sleep; without studying and empty stomached, the alien plushie squeezed in my arms. 

**The next day**

It is Sunday. 20th July. My birthday.

I feel a bit better than yesterday and I am ready to take a breather outside my house. 

I went downstairs and halted when I saw my mom glaring at me with a whisk in her hand.

"You did not study yesterday, did you?" She asked angrily. 

I did not respond. 

"I knew it. You fell asleep with that trash of a plushie and did not even bother to open your book. You won't get breakfast and this is your punishment and don't come home until and unless you have learnt your lesson." She paused. "Out of the house." 

My heart shattered into a million pieces. Did my mom just forget my birthday? Did she call me plushie trash? 

"I said out of the house." She kicked me out of the house. 

I stood there outside my house and looked around like a lost puppy. Blinking the tears away, I shove my hands into my pockets and head downtown. While walking, I saw Iwa-chan playing in the arcade.

A small smile decorated my face as soon as I saw his profile. He is so handsome and nobody can change my mind, nobody. I was about to enter the arcade but stopped before I decided to text Iwa-chan. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwa-chan ❤️❤️❤️ Private Messages 

Oikawa: Hey Iwa-chan! Are you free? 

Iwaizumi: No, I am not. My grandmother is sick and I need to take care of her.

Oikawa: ...okay. See you. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put my phone back in my pocket. Tears were freely rolling down my cheeks; for how many rejection plans was this going on for? 

I mean, if he didn't want to hang out with me, why did he have to lie about it? Am I that irrelevant to him that he started lying to me? Have I been living in the world of lies? Was Iwa-chan just pretending to be friends with me? 

Before anyone else could see me crying, I dashed towards the abandoned building me and Iwa-chan had found in the forest. I slowly climbed up the stairs to the rooftop and looked down. 

Should I do it? 

I have been thinking of killing myself for a long time anyways. I don't know what purpose I serve here; is my job taking space here? 

Was I made to be destroyed? 

But, before I could just jump to a better place, I want to say a goodbye to my teammates just this once. 

I wonder what will happen after I died? 

Oikawa Tooru 

Age: 18

Born: 20th July, 20XX

Died: 20th July, 20XX 

Cause of death: Suicide 

I chuckled at my conspiracy. That would never happen. If people didn't care about me, why would they even launch such an information to the world. 

They can work fine without me. 

I took my phone again and opened the group chat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aoba Jhosai Bitches_

Oikawa: I don't know how many of you are reading this, but if you are, please don't look for me.

Kindaichi: What do you mean? 

Kumini: Is it some kind of a sick joke again.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please play this song.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oikawa: Just as I was about to take my shoes, Off of the rooftop there I see

Makki: ??

Mattsun: What or who did you see? 

Oikawa: A boy with brown wavy hair before me

Kyoutani: You? 

Watari: How is that even possible?

Makki: Two Oikawas? 

Kindaichi: The main question here should be that why was he taking his shoes off on the rooftop.

Oikawa: Despite myself I go and scream; "Hey! Don't do it, please"

Mattsun: ...that's very good 

Everyone: ^^

Oikawa: Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?

Makki: Did you get amnesia?

Oikawa: I couldn't care less either way

Watari: Ouch

Oikawa: To be honest I was somewhat pissed; This was an opportunity missed

Iwaizumi: Opportunity missed? 

Kumini: ...wait... DON'T TELL ME

Mattsun: What? 

Makki: So, I am ✨confusion✨

Oikawa: The boy with brown wavy hair told me his woes

Yabaha: Was he in trouble or something?

Iwaizumi: Trashykawa, what are you trying to say? 

Oikawa: "You've probably heard it all before; I really thought that he may be the one. But then he told me he was done"

Kindaichi: He was a jerk! 

Kyoutani: What in the actual fuck is going on?

Iwaizumi: What's happening Oikawa? 

Makki: Shit, he is serious. 

Oikawa: For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe, That for some stupid reason you got here before me...

Iwaizumi: OIKAWA! NO! WTF?!

Mattsun: OIKAWA WTAF IS GOING ON?!?

Malik: ARE YOU OKAY?!

Kumini: OIKAWA! Why are you doing this?

Oikawa: Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!

Everyone: ... 

Iwaizumi: That's amazing and all that you explained that to the boy, BUT, WHO IN HELL HAS ROBBED ANYTHING FROM YOU? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am robbed of freedom, speech and equality... 

I am a flat ass and my opinions or words aren't worth anything. I am just a wannabe volleyball player prodigy who works so hard until he gets his knee injured. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoutani: I am starting to get concerned now 

Yahaba: Guys, this is getting scary.

Oikawa: "I'm feeling better thank you for listening!" The boy with brown wavy hair then disappeared.

Watari: Thank god you saved the boy! But seriously Oikawa are you alright? 

Makki: Mattsun, I am scared now 

Mattsun: Me too.

Oikawa: "Alright, today's the day"

Iwaizumi: WTF OIKAWA NO!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why do you care right now? Do you want me to stay alive so that you can toy with me more? Do you want me to stay to entertain you with my insecurities? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa: ...or so I thought

Everyone: ...

Oikawa: Just as I took both of my shoes off

Kyoutani: Why the fuck are you even going to the ROOFTOP? 

Yahaba: DO YOU SAVE PEOPLE FROM DOING IT EVERYDAY? 

Makki: OIKAWA PLEASE DON'T IGNORE US

Oikawa: There was but a boy lean as can be

Watari: ...Lean?

Iwaizumi: Oikawa, DON'T MOVE I AM COMING 

Kumini: Oikawa, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't come here when you didn't care before. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kindaichi: I am with Makki and Mattsun finding Oikawa. 

Oikawa: Despite myself, I go and scream. The lean boy told me his woes.

Mattsun: Oikawa, please just answer us.

Makki: Please tell me this is a joke... Please...

Oikawa: "You've probably heard it all before; everyone ignores me, everyone steals, I don't fit in with anyone here."

Kyoutani: How do you even meet these people?!??!?

Yahaba: Oikawa-San please don't say things like that! 

Oikawa: For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason you got here before me...

Iwaizumi: SHUT YOUR TRAP OIKAWA DON'T MOVE I SAID DO NOT MOVE 

Kumini: Guys, I found Iwaizumi. Oikawa, he is crying! WTF

Watari: Oikawa, I hope whatever you are saying is a joke and that everything is okay.

Oikawa: 'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting at the table, you know?

Makki: That is very sweet but I can't reassure myself. Oikawa, please be okay! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How can I be okay? 

My own mother hates me and I am doing a favour here for reducing her burden she carries all day long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi: GUYS!! HE IS NOT HOME!!! 

Everyone (except Kumini and Iwaizumi): WHAT!?!??!!

Kumini: I explained the situation to his mom and we three are now looking for Oikawa right now.

_Kumini added Mrs. Oikawa to the chat_

Mrs. Oikawa: HONEY! I AM SO SORRY I BECAME MAD AT YOU AND KICKED YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE. PLEASE COME HOME! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why do you care though. Why now? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa: "I'm hungry" said the boy as he shed a tear. The boy lean as can be then disappeared. 

Mrs. Oikawa: Honey... Please tell me you are okay...

Makki: Oikawa, please be okay! 

Oikawa: And like that, there was someone every day. I listened to their tale, I made them turn away.

Kyoutani: That's a great thing and all. BUT, WHERE ARE YOU?!?

Mattsun: Oikawa, I never knew you went upto the rooftop to save others...

Makki: He is hurting himself Mattsun! 

Oikawa: And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could, let out all this pain. 

Mrs. Oikawa: I am so sorry honey. Please tell us where you are.

Kumini: Oikawa! You are making everyone cry here! 

Mattsun: We are always here for you! 

Makki: We weren't Mattsun. We had ditched Oikawa yesterday.

Everyone (except Oikawa): .... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, they had ditched me...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa: For the very first time, there I see someone with the same pains as me

Watari: Oikawa! PLEASE DO NOT DO IT!

Mrs. Oikawa: HONEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!!

Oikawa: Having done this time and time again, He wore a teal coloured cardigan.

Iwaizumi: ...TEAL COLOURED!?!?

Yahaba: Were you just convincing yourself before not to do it?!??

Mattsun: FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ENDURING THE PAIN!?!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know, maybe four years or so? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa: "I just wanna stop the scars that grow, everytime that I go home.That's why I came up here instead" That's what the boy in the cardigan said. 

Kyoutani: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OIKAWA!?

Oikawa: Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way

Everyone: ...

Oikawa: But in the moment I just screamed. Something that I did not believe. "Hey! Don't do it, please."

Iwaizumi: YES!!!! DO NOT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! WAIT FOR ME.

Mrs. Oikawa: DO NOT DO ANYTHING PLEASE! 

Oikawa: Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this guy, oh this is new! For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew.

Yahaba: OIKAWA-SAN PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT YOUR PROBLEM CANNOT BE SOLVED

Oikawa: But even so, please just go away so I can't see. Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!

Makki: We are not PITYING YOU! EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU. 

Mattsun: Oikawa please don't ignore us! 

Iwaizumi: I THINK HE IS IN THE ABANDONED BUILDING ME AND OIKAWA HAD FOUND IN THE HILLS. 

Kumini: LETS GO THEN 

Oikawa: "I guess today is just not my day" He looked away from me and then he disappeared.

Everyone: ...

Oikawa: There's no one here today, I guess it's time. It's just me, myself and I. 

Iwaizumi: YOU BAKA!!! MORON!!! DO NOT DO IT, PLEASE!

Kindaichi: Run faster Iwaizumi

Kumin: He is running like Usan Bolt right now. 

Mrs. Oikawa: It's all my fault! 

Oikawa: There's no one who can interfere. No one to get in my way here.

Yahaba: NOOOO!!!

Makki: OIKAWA PLEASE NOO!!!

Mattsun: OIKAWA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US WITH UNFINISHED MEMORIES 

Oikawa: Taking off my teal coloured cardigan, watching my hair all turn unkept, This naive biy lean as can be...

Kumini: FOUND HIM!!!

Oikawa: Is gonna jump now and be free.

Mrs. Oikawa: 

Kumini: Oikawa is safe. Everyone and everything is fine.

Everyone: PHEW

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT YOU FUCKING MORON!?!??" Iwaizumi asked as he hugged me tighter and cried on my shoulder while I cried while burying my face in his neck. 

"I AM FUCKING TIRED OF PRETENDING!" I exclaimed as I paused and looked at the shocked stares at me. "I AM TIRED OF BEING TOLD WHAT TO DO, I AM TIRED OF BEING INSULTED, I AM TIRED OF SMILING, I AM TIRED OF BEING JUDGED BY THE RESULT, I AM TIRED OF LIFE, IWAZUMI." 

Iwaizumi hugged me tighter. "I am here for you." He continued crying on my shoulder. 

"NO YOU AREN'T! YOU LIED TO ME THAT YOUR GRANDMA WAS SICK AND THAT YOU COULD NOT HANG OUT WITH ME!" 

Iwaizumi looked shocked as he parted the hug. He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. "So, you saw me in the arcade." I nodded in response. "I was there to win that limited edition alien plushie you always wanted and I wanted to give you on your birthday." 

Iwaizumi put a hand in his duffle bag and took out the alien plushie and handed it to me. I looked at the plushie in disbelief and then at Iwa-chan. 

"Iwa-chan..." 

"You Baka. Remember that I and your team is always with you. We ditched you because we were preparing for your surprise birthday party." 

"Yeah." Kumini said who was standing behind Iwaizumi.

Suddenly, all the hatred for them just melted like snow in the summer heat. I broke into a huge smile as I looked at Kumini and Iwaizumi. "Thank you..." Tears continued to flow down my cheeks and Iwa-chan embraced me into another hug. Kumini joined but hesitated at first; we stayed like this for a couple of moments then parted. 

My mom came up behind Iwa-chan and gave me sad smile. "I am sorry Tooru, honey. I was just too stressed lately and I was worried everything about you and my mind just went red and haywire. I am sorry." She hugged me and gave me a loving peck on the cheek. 

"I forgive you mom." I said. 

"Really..?" 

"Yeah." 

My mom hugged me tighter and released me after a minute. After the hug, I was met with Iwa-chan's eyes longing for something.

"Mrs.Oikawa, let's leave them alone." Kumini suggested.

"Yeah, just make sure you text me if you are having a sleepover."

"Yeah mom." 

Mom and Kumini left me and Iwa-chan alone at the rooftop. Iwa-chan took my hands in his and stared in my eyes for a very long time.

"Oikawa..." He trailed off. "I have been meaning to say this..." 

"Go on." I urged as butterflies started forming because of his deep voice. 

"....I.... Love you....." He mumbled. 

My face was probably shining brighter than a Christmas tree. I hugged the life out of him and looked in his eyes again. 

"I love you too." 

Iwa-chan's lips grew a beautiful grin as he looked at me with those warm emerald eyes. He scooted closed to me until our lips were only millimetres apart. Impatient, I close the gap we had and kissed him passionately. 

And suddenly I did not feel afraid anymore. 

All I could figure out how softly and lovingly Iwa-chan was kissing my lips. Slowly, as if I could break at any moment. I found it so foreign that someone ever treated me like that; as if I were special to them. 

We both parted the kiss and looked at each other again. 

I could do this all over again and never be tired. 

Iwa-chan chuckled and pulled me up so we were standing. He took me by the hand and started to lead me to god knows where. After minutes of running, me and Iwa-chan reached a dark room. All of sudden, I could not feel Iwa-chan's hand anymore in mine. 

"Iwa-Chan?" I asked. 

Suddenly, the lights were on and I saw a huge cake on the table and the wall covered in a huge teal coloured banner stating 'Happy Birthday Cap'. 

"Happy Birthday!" My teammates exclaim as Yahaba and Kindaichi used the confetti poppers. 

I have the best people around me. I am sure I am smiling like an idiot right now and tears might be flowing out of my eyes uncontrollably. 

I would never forget this day ever in my life. 

**Author's Note:**

> What is sleep? I don't know them. 👁👄👁
> 
> I have this stupid habit of being energized at night and being a lazy potato in the morning. 
> 
> Enough about that. How was this story?
> 
> I hope the story wasn't too long or boring.
> 
> Please state your opinions in the comment section because this is the first time I wrote angst. 
> 
> Lots of hugs and kisses,
> 
> Anna.


End file.
